tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Samiel Locken
| ageoftga = Third Age }} King Samiel Locken was the co-ruler of Libaterra with his wife, Queen Fara Locken, and the former head of the House of Locken until his demise at the hands of mysterious attackers. The death of the royal couple was the final straw in an increasingly heated political climate and sparked the Libaterran Civil War between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels which divided the kingdom in two. Samiel was survived by his only child, Shyla Locken, who succeeded him to the throne. He would occasionally communicate from beyond with people attuned to the spirits of the Land of the Dead, finding comfort in conversing with, ironically enough, the former Rebel leader Mae Torazo. Biography Early Years Samiel Locken was one of the many kings of Libaterra who were born to the House of Locken. He ascended to the throne after the death of his father, King Sebastian Locken. He married his cousin Fara Locken, and they had a daughter named Shyla Locken. Samiel was stern but loved by many in Libaterra although he got to see discontent growing among the Libaterrans in the west as a faction which would eventually be known as the Rebels was formed to voice the needs of the poorer people who felt they were being neglected by the elite. He did what he could to solve the growing unrest diplomatically but was willing to use force as a last resort if it came to that to ensure peace in his kingdom. While the Lockens and their retinue were returning from the Locken summer estate in Reign at the end of the summer with their infant daughter, they were ambushed by a group of attackers identifying themselves as Rebels of Trinity Gask. Although several attackers perished, so did the Lockens' bodyguards. Despite Samiel's heroic efforts to protect his family, he and Fara were ultimately fatally wounded before the attackers fled. Samiel entrusted his daughter to his advisor and friend Theo who had barely survived the ambush, ordering him to take her safely back to the capital. The two old friends exchanged brief words of farewell before Theo departed with Shyla. Death Samiel comforted his grieving wife with their last moments together. He died to his wounds with her in his arms. His last thoughts were about Shyla, hoping that she would carry on the Locken lineage and keep Libaterra safe. Legacy Samiel's spirit would occasionally appear from the Land of the Dead to see what was happening in Libaterra, and in 1000 AE he befriended and spoke often with the zombified Mae Torazo who, despite being the former Rebel leader, got along with him rather well. Samiel offered Mae sound advice and although she listened to him, she was too intent on having revenge on her killer that she often neglected to take Samiel's words to heart. Shyla, despite having no recollection of her parents due to being so young when they passed away, read everything she could about them and came to see them as just rulers. She dedicated her life to continuing the Locken dynasty and finding a way to heal the kingdom, which had been divided by the Libaterran Civil War, and make it whole again. Aliases and Nicknames ; King of Libaterra : His title. Appearance Brown, greying hair. Clad in blue, regal clothes although he sometimes preferred to wear his regal armor. Personality and Traits Stern, rarely showing emotion. He loved his family very much and was willing to die to ensure his child's survival. Powers and Abilities He was a skilled knight. Relationships Mae Torazo After Mae returned to life as an undead to have her revenge on the people who had wronged her, her connection to the Land of the Dead allowed her to communicate with the spirits of the deceased, among them Samiel. She and Samiel got along well enough with Samiel offering her sound advice, and she saw him as one of the few nobles she could've tolerated in Libaterra. Samiel Locken Fara loved her husband Samiel very much. She stood by his side to the very end. Shyla Locken Samiel was devastated when he had to part from Shyla but she understood that his child's survival mattered more than anything else. He swore he'd watch over him from the grave. Theo Theo was Samiel's good friend and trusted servant, often advising him on various matters. Samiel trusted him to flee with Shyla to safety although he stated that if anything happened to Shyla, he'd come after Theo from the grave if he had to. Theo kept his promise to Samiel, caring for Shyla as if she was her own. See also *House of Locken *Mae Torazo *Theo Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:House of Locken Category:Humans Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Third Age characters